WHEN WE MET
by boyumling
Summary: AU.SASUNARU.The meeting between a depressed Sasuke and a loud talkative adventorous Naruto leads to a series of unexpected events. Sasuke unfortunately gets stuck with him to his dislike but the blonde slowly changes his outlook of life. it gets worse when he starts falling for Naruto who is plottingto elope with his lover. see..why i dont do summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN WE MET**

**A/N:Long time,no see... finshed engineering,got a job,ditched it...anway..so this is gonna be a multific. Sasunaru obviously. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: MINE!...not (T_T)

CHAPTER 1: TRAIN TO WHERE?

Sasuke stood in the platform staring at nothing. Trains whooshed by him blowing his coat and hair in a tangled mess. People...nameless faces bumped into him and cursed as they walked away. Some were bold enough to try pick a fight. But he was lost in himself...in his thoughts. It was like he had found another level of consciousness. He had run away. After all these years he picked up the courage to do the thing he should have done long before. Something an Uchiha never does. He ran away from everything. His name. His family. His responsibilites and his life. He thought back to all the events that had at last pushed him to the brink..to the edge of his tolerance.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke knew something was wrong. The way his father called him up in the morning in his all too fake cheery voice to attend a lunch party that would help him expand his horizons. By that he had thought something regarding his lack of interest in his work..or life in general. But it seemed like his father had another thing in mind. Getting out of his car he walked into the hall brushing by several business tycoons. At last he saw his father talking in his haughty way and signature smirk to a fat man he recognised as Dasho Himura, the owner of their biggest rival company. Powerful and ruthless. To his disappointment his slut of a daughter Karin was there standing next to him giving him a smug look. Ok..there was still time to slowly escape and pretend that he forgot all about the party. His father had not yet seen him._

"_ooohhhh Sasuke-kun! Over here!"_

_Fat chance now._

_Resigning to his fate he made way to the group in slow steps. His father graced him with a nod. He bowed to both his father and Mr. Himura who smiled and immediately gushed over Sasuke. **Tch fools!** thought Sasuke._

"_ah. Sasuke. dear boy..glad u could make it.. though of course...you being the star attraction. And my lovely daughter. " _

_**WHAT!** Sasuke gave him a puzzled look and turned to his father who was avoiding his gaze._

"_I'm sorry...but I don't understand..father?"_

_His father cast a stony glance at him and without giving any explanation marched up the stage. As he crossed Sasuke he whispered "don't disappoint me". _

_Still confused he watched his father pick up a mike and gathered everybody's attention._

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad that you all could make it to this special party I've thrown.." he paused. " Mr. Himura and I have had until now a strictly business relation. But today I'm proud to extend this into a family one through the engagement of my youngest son Sasuke and Karin Himura..."a chorus of applause and congratulations rose around Sasuke. But it sounded dim in his ears. A faraway din. He stood rooted on the spot eyes wide open. The magnitude of betrayal and resentment he felt on his father hit him with such a force he shuddered and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had held. _

"_...so Sasuke and Karin please come up the stage."_

_Karin giggling madly held her head high and glided up the stairs standing next to his father. Sasuke stared directly into his father's eyes. He was met with a steely glare warning him to follow the orders. But he didn't move an inch. At long last his legs made a slight movement and Fugaku gave him a small nod of appreciation but frowned when Sasuke took a step back._

"_SASUKE!" He growled._

_The whole hall grew quite. But to Sasuke the silence was deafening. Filling his brain. His heart. He couldn't bear it. Not anymore. The loud silence was broken by his shoes as he turned and made to the door. His father watched dumbly for a moment before calling him once again...everything was chaos...Karin swearing equally loudly like her father..people murmuring bout what was going to be the latest, hottest gossip in town...and his father trying to calm both father and daughter._

_Outside Sasuke broke into a sprint. He felt so free but at the same time so burdened. He ran past gardens and fountains until he reached his car..not his..his father's money..his father's car. He kicked it with full force earning only pain as the car stood innocently._

"_Sasuke!Stop this idiocy and come back inside!"_

_He turned back to find his father had followed him and was fuming like a bull. He had never seen his father this angry and somehow it pleased him._

"_You will go inside and be engaged to Miss Himura. Sasuke, you should know all I do is for the company and for the family. No son of mine will run away from his duty."_

"_ENOUGH!"Sasuke spat out. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. His father's fucked up logic. He was just a pawn in his ugly game of power. A means to an end. Itachi was already tangled in this web. But not him. _

_Without bothering to reply he hailed a cab and throwing the car keys at his father's feet he ordered the cab driver to speed away. He didn't even bother to see his father grit his teeth and kick the car._

**END FLASHBACK**

The whistle of a train brought Sasuke crashing back to the present situation. The train slowly halted and passengers bustled by. Pushed along with the crowd Sasuke mechanically made his way into the train. As soon as he stepped in he realised it wasn't a local train. It consisted of compartments and berths meant for long journeys and what was worse he was in the 1st class compartment...without a ticket. He made to the exit but the train gave a parting whistle and slowly gathered speed. Cursing he stood at the train door. He watched the sky turn dark blue and then slowly inky black. There were no sign of stars tonight. Sasuke always prided himself to be a strong person. A bit depressed but never the one to quit. But today somehow he saw everything with a different light. He was never a positive thinker. He just never thought. He acted. But today's event somehow triggered a tsunami of negative emotions. A flood that had destroyed his dam of stoic devil may care attitude. Twinkling lights in the distance..houses carrying normal people..happy people passed by. Each a glimpse and gone forever. He could make out another train speeding from the opposite direction, the light from it getting brighter and brighter almost blinding him as it got closer

Sasuke straightened up...he made a split second decision as he made to jump out into the night from the speeding train**. I'm free.**

**A/N: Um...so a cliffe...gomen. Sorry I don't know much about trains abroad. I'm just using the version I have always travelled in. Please leave a review. I need it more than you'd imagine.(-_-")**


	2. SAVE ME FROM MYSELF

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews and favs. Helped a ton. I wanted to update earlier but had to go out of town for my bank exam. Well I've turned 22. anyway. Plz enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: My soul belongs to Kishimoto-sama and sasunaru. Thats enough.**

**P.S: Please forgive my mistakes...I know I make a ton of them. I do not have any beta. I'm not sure how I can have one. Ah..my only beta is my lappy..*lonely meme face***

CHAPTER 2: SAVE ME FROM MYSELF.

OI!

A harsh tug on his collar pulled him away from the edge and pain bloomed in his nose as he went crashing into somebody. Groaning and cursing he sat up gingerly while bringing his hand to his nose. Shit. That looked like a lot of blood. Pinching his nose to stem the flow he glanced outside, the other train making a dull chugging sound as it swiftly glided away. Well there went his chance to end his pathetic life. Unconsciously he raised a hand in goodbye.

"Well weird as it is to see a person saying goodbye to a train I really need you to get off me" a amused voice floated out underneath him.

Startled Sasuke looked underneath him to come face to face with...blue? Sparkling blue eyes looked back up at him..eyes that were dancing with laughter. Travelling his eyes downwards he noticed his saviour had an equally bleeding nose. But the idiot was still grinning up at him. What was so funny about a bleeding nose and saving a suicidal person? And were those scars in his cheeks? Hmph..and blonde too. (a/n:ive nothing against .)Figures.

Sasuke slowly felt irritation build up inside him. Standing up abruptly he folded his hands and turning away started glaring out into the night.

Naruto still lying on the cold floor gaped at the cold hearted bastard. Instead of falling at his feet to thank him for saving his suicidal ass the asshole was ignoring him.

"Teme! The night won't burst into flames with your glare and neither will I." Naruto huffed and gingerly stood up wincing as his ribs hurt like a bitch. Damn! That teme was heavy. What did he feed on? Cold bricks?

Guilt washed over Sasuke as he noticed that the blonde was in great pain. After all he did fall heavily on him..and he looked so lean..almost feminine. Beautiful even. Wait!What! That dobe had his stupid shit eating grin spread over a bloody nose. Ugly!.yeah..that's what he was. Shaking his head Sasuke handled the present situation with his favourite tactic. Asshole mode.

"Hn"

Woah-what! That's all the teme had to say! Naruto fumed almost wishing he had let the raven continue his quest for nirvana. Suicide. Hell!** He** was tempted to push the raven out of the train himself and do the world a favour.

"Asshole! I should have let you to go kill yourself. This is what I get for doing good..you looked really stupid too doing that.. 'Here death!Take me ..I'm yours' pose while you almost jumped out...you are the king of king of king of assholes...you...huh?" Naruto stopped mid rant to see a clean handkerchief shoved at his face. The raven was looking away almost as if embarrassed of this slip of kind gesture he was displaying.

"Shut up dobe..Here clean your nose. It looks gross."

"Uh..thanks..i guess." The awkward silence continued as Naruto cleaned up his nose and stood beside the raven. They were passing by a jungle now. The night making it look all the more sinister.

"Hey teme ever read Ruskin bond? In his novel The Jungle Book..the poem says ..this is the hour of pride and power, talon and tush and claw." Pointing outside he said "it's kinda like that ne?"

"Hn...the human world is worse dobe there isn't much difference. We are just clothed monsters."

"My my..A ray of sunshine aren't you...anyway hi...I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto gave the teme a dazzling smile. The one which he usually used to extract information or a free lunch. He knew before long he would succumb to his almighty charms and would be spewing his deepest darkest secrets...ok maybe that was going too far. All he wanted to know was what was the damn raven's problem with life..aaannnd more importantly..what was his bloody name?!

A minute passed and still the raven was silent. Not a word. Sighing Naruto looked at the raven with pity. I'm sorry it has come to this, tight-assed-stranger but you have compelled me to unleash my weapon. And then Naruto put forth his puppy face.

Sasuke's eye was starting to twitch violently. This Naruto person was giving him that weird smile which made him shudder. It was too bright. Did he model for a toothpaste ad? It was unlike him to start a conversation with a random stranger much less disclose his name. Then suddenly the blonde sighed and did something which blew Sasuke completely out of his feet. All that was going through his head was 'Too cute..must resist.' The pouting lips and the watery blue eyes on a flushed face made a devastating combo. Hell! They should start teaching the army to make that face and defeat terrorism.

Knowing he lost the battle, Sasuke picking up his leftover pride from the floor grudgingly replied "hn..Uchiha Sasuke."

"Fuck! You are that Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed. He expected that...now he would be praised and buttered. Maybe the blonde would start expecting some kind of reward for saving him from..what? Suicide?

"No wonder you are such a prissy bastard. Man I totally understand the pressure...and.."

Now that was not what he was expecting. Suprised Sasuke looked at the blonde-who was talking non-stop and making animated gestures- and smirked. This blonde,Naruto was really something.

**A/N. Hm.. had to end it here. There are almost 10 different ways the story can go. I'm confused as to whether I should follow the original plot or change it a bit. Hmm lets see. Oh and please review. You have no idea how disappointing it is to open an empty inbox.**


End file.
